Hrothgar (Flausgul)
Hrothgar (mistranslated as Flausgul in Etrian Odyssey II) is a character from Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold as well as the original. He is a member of guild Beowulf, which originally had five members, but by the time the game starts the guild only has two members: Hrothgar himself and his trusty Wolf companion, Wulfgar (Kurogane in Etrian Odyssey II), are the only surviving members. The other members of the guild were killed by the Chimaera. The pair are some of the most experienced adventurers in High Lagaard after Guild Esbat. Hrothgar is a skilled Protector. History At one point, Guild Beowulf was one of the foremost exploration guilds in Lagaard. It's often spoke of by the Ducal Advisor in the Palace, as well as the locals in town. However, tragedy struck when, on a journey to the Auburn Thicket, the Chimaera attacked the guild and though they fought valiantly, the bulk of the party was massacred and Hrothgar and Wulfgar were forced to flee. Etrian Odyssey II Hrothgar appears several times in the course of the game, helping neophyte adventurers as they explore and helping to show them useful things like Geomagnetic Poles. Though his advice is always helpful, his manners are always reserved, as if he has more on his mind than what's going on. When the news that the Chimaera has moved from the second stratum to the first, Flausgul is among the first to heed the call, heading off with his faithful companion and hoping to avenge his fallen comrades. It will be the last time he is ever seen by the player. Hrothgar only dies in the original Etrian Odyssey II. He never returns from his mission. Lacking his party and with only Kurogane to back him up, he foolishly charges into the fray against the Chimaera and is subsequently torn to shreds and devoured by its minions. Your party never locates his body. Kurogane escapes but is mortally wounded and can be found, crippled and bleeding, on the fifth floor, silently beseeching the group to defeat the Chimaera and ensure that the death of its master was not in vain. When the party returns, having slain the Chimaera, Kurogane thanks them by giving them his collar, which contains an emblem to allow the recruitment of Beasts. His master avenged, and his body failing, Kurogane passes away as well. Etrian Odyssey II Untold In Story Mode of the remake, the player is able to save the duo. Instead of fighting the Chimaera alone, Hrothgar joins the player's party as a guest character at level 16. His fate remains unchanged from the original in Classic Mode. Stats *'Class:' Protector *'ATK:' 73 *'DEF:' 52 *'Equipment:' **Gladius **Breastplate **Targe **Hide Gage Skill tree *'Shield Mastery' Lv5 **'Front Guard', Rear Guard Lv1 **'Fire Wall', Ice Wall, Volt Wall Lv1 **'Heal Guard' Lv2 *'HP Up' Lv3 **'Flee' Lv1 **'Line Cure' Lv3 *'TP Up' Lv1 *'Elem DEF Up' Lv3 *'Mine' Lv1 Trivia *Hrothgar is the name of the Danish king in the epic Beowulf. It means "famous spear". * According to the Official Guide, Hrothgar is the older brother of Wealh from Etrian Odyssey III. Tragically, he shares her fate. ** This is supported also by their appearances and gear (which is virtually identical), but by the fact that both attempt to run ahead of the party in order to deal with a greater threat, only to meet an unfortunate end. *Hrothgar's name was originally mistranslated in Etrian Odyssey II, likely because his Japanese name, フロースガル, would ordinarily be romanized as Furōsugaru using the Hepburn romanization system. However, the character フ technically encapsulates both an "F" and an "H" sound, the latter only becoming relevant when transliterating foreign words into Japanese, to later to translated into English. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters